


Inked

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FP Jones is a good dad but he isn’t sure about his kid having so many tats at a young age, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Jughead Jones, I got inspired by a snake tat, I really enjoyed writing this so much, Light Angst, Sarcasm, Sweet Pea & Jughead Jones Bromance, Tattoos, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: After she got her serpent tattoo, well, She liked the idea of having more ink on her skin.And that’s how it all started





	Inked

After she got her serpent tattoo, well, She liked the idea of having more ink on her skin.

And that’s how it all started.

* * *

 

”Hey Toni” Jughead greeted adding in a nod to the pink haired serpent, “What’s Up?” Toni asked.

”Nothing I was just gonna tell and ask you that I’m getting another tattoo done at the same place my serpent one got done but they said I needed someone to be there with me”

Toni nodded and have a thumbs up

”what are you doing this time?”

Jughead mouth pushes open a bit before she huffs and looks down then up meeting Toni’s gaze.

”Would it be ironic to say that I’ve always wanted a snake around my wrist?”

Tonis laughs, “now you’ll have two snakes tattooed on you.

She hums and laughs along

* * *

 

”all Done Ms. Jones” Her tattoo artist, Mike said, She sits up and stretched from being still so long.

”thanks mike”

”it’s no problem I like you Jones” he smiles and she smiles back.

”you gonna show your daddy?”

Jughead smiles flatters, she sadly shakes her head.

”I’m not allowed to see him...” her voice is low and it cracks

Toni gives her a side hug and mike pats her shoulder.

* * *

 

”well let us see” Sweet Pea says, Jughead Huffs and shows the black and white snake with emerald green eyes wrapped around her wrist hissing when it reaches the back of her hand.

Sweet Pea lets out a whistle, “damn Jones good choice.”

She smiles, “wow thanks for the compliment.” She Rolled her eyes.

Sweet Pea playfully hits her shoulder, “I’m serious Jughead, it’s a cool tattoo and you’re pretty cool. We got off on the wrong foot. Start over?” He asked

She holds out her fisted hands

”nah, we’re already bros”

Sweet Pea grins and fist pumps her **.**

* * *

 

Her Northside friends (Betty, Veronica, Archie, Kevin, and Reggie.) Don’t know about her wrist tattoo. They know about her serpent tattoo and have mellowed down about it but she doesn’t want them knowing yet about her other one.

So she keeps wearing her long sleeved shirts, it’s against school policy to have tattoos anyway.

Its been at least three months now since her last tattoo and she’s made another opponent for her third tattoo.

But right now it’s summer and hot as fuck. So she’s wearing a tank top and shorts not giving a fuck that her wrist tattoo is showing even though Veronica, Archie, and Betty are coming over.

She hearts them enter and come near, She’s fixed on her laptop.

She scoots over for whoever is sitting next to her this time, She feels the person next to her sit and can see blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. So she knows it’s betty.

”um Jughead what’s the on your hand?” Veronica asked, she can hear the uncertainty in her voice.

”What do you think it is?” She grunts looking up from her laptop for a split second to meet the daddy’s girls eyes Then they go back down to words already written.

”why would you get a tattoo all of the sudden without telling us? And why about snake? Isn’t one enough?” Betty asked from beside her, she can hear the slight sneer in her voice. Jughead straightens up and shuts her laptop.

She turns to Betty and fixes her with a death glare, bettys accusing demeanor immediately falls knowing she’s pissed her best friend off.

”Listen here fuckers, it’s hot I’m aggravated and going through a writers block so I’m gonna put it straight.”

Yup she’s pissed

”One, I got the serpent tattoo and became a serpent because I wanted to and it was 100% my choice so don’t start that shit again. Two, it’s my body so if I want to get tattoos then you better fucking believe I will so back off. Besides I’ve got another opponent soon.” She growls out leveling them all with a glare that speaks words that she doesn’t need to speak.

_Say something, I dare you._

Betty looks down shamefully

Archie looks upset 

and Veronica looks like she has respect in her eyes

”I didn’t mean for it to sound like that, it is 100% your choice of what you want to do with your body and your life. Plus I think it looks really cool.” Veronica reaches out for Jughead’s hand, who surprisingly takes it without compliant.

”thanks Ronnie.”

”I’m... im sorry too Jug I shouldn’t have-”

”it’s fine, never again. But it’s fine.”

Betty nods 

“what are you doing next?” Archie speaks up to break the tension, Jughead smiles. “I’m doing a moon on my collarbone, it’s going to be black and white too.”

After that they order some food and laugh and tease each other.

* * *

 

only a few weeks after she got her Moon  tattoo her dad gets an early release from prison, after an anonymous tip he’s been declared Innocent and was let free to go home.

Fred and her comes and picks him up, Her and FP hug each other and even shed a few tears.

FP can tell something’s up by her strained smiles and dark look in her eyes but doesn’t say anything.

Once they’ve reached the trailer they step inside and FP takes a deep breath and pulls Jughead close to him

”good to be back eh Jug?” He looked down grinning to Jughead, But Jughead doesn’t speak nor does she move.

”Jug?”

He moves infront of her, Shes starring angrily at the ground, her cheeks are wet and her fist are clenched.

”why didn’t you tell me? You could have got out sooner.”

FP sighs. “Kid, you saw the video, you know what would’ve happened I—”

”I’ve never needed you more and you were gone” Jughead snaps, the tears are running faster and faster now, FP flinches Back At the remark.

”I’m sorry Jughead, I’m Here. I promise I won’t leave you again. Okay?” He asked

Jughead nods and wipes her tears

”okay.”

FP smiles 

“good.”

* * *

“So anything interesting happen while I was gone?” FP asked with a mouthful of food.

”Well, I got two more tattoos after my serpent one.” She shrugs. Might as well get it all out.

FP chokes on the Chinese 

“What?” He croaks, She chuckles a little bit and reveals the tattoo on her wrist and the one on her collarbone.

FP study’s Them for as long as she shows them, “I leave for three months and you’ve turned into teen me.” He grumbles.

She laughs, “I guess, I think I’m smarter then teen you though.” She winks and laughs at his bitch-face.

”seriously though, do you not like them?” Her voice becoming small, “no that’s not it, they look good on you but it’s just— I- I dunno kid they look good on you and I’m happy they make you happy.” He tried to explain but can’t describe the feeling.

She places a hand on his hand, he decideds to take it and squeeze it.

”It’s okay I can understand, I won’t get anymore if you tell me not to.”

”no it’s not that kid”

She snorts, “whaddya wanna do? Get matching father-daughter tattoos?” She jokes but by the look of his face it looks like he’s considery it.

”I wouldn’t be opposed”

”let’s get Looking.”

* * *

In the end they decided on a Celtic Symbol for the meaning of a strong bond between father and daughter on both of their left wrists

They walk out with bright smiles and puffy wrists and off to pops they go.

**FIN.**

 

 

 


End file.
